


Lending a Hand

by lucidscreamer



Series: Epilogue: Crackfic Division [8]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack Crossover, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another "roof-top duel to save the world" situation (so, your average Friday for Yugi and friends). But the outcome changes when Tea's uncle lends a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending a Hand

They were barely past the "how I'll take over the world, mwahaha!" monologue and edging into the "and your little dog (or Seto's little brother), too!" finale when a glowing green hand interrupted the Villain of the Week just as he was about to do something especially villain-y involving Duel Monsters cards and/or dice (Téa had stopped paying close attention some time after the first "mwahaha!").

 

The giant hand, originating from a beam of emerald light, itself generated by a ring worn by a familiar (to Téa, anyway. The rest of the group gathered on the roof were gaping at the figure hanging miraculously in the sky.) red-haired man, scooped up the would-be world conqueror by his scruff and let him dangle like a kitten. A kitten that flailed and shrieked impotent curses at its captor, but still... _kitten_. The image made Téa giggle, even as she ran to help untie Mokuba from his spot in the center of the makeshift dueling arena the nut-job had crafted on the roof of the museum.

 

Captive well 'in hand', Green Lantern gave a jaunty wave and swooped off toward the Domino City Police Station.

 

Grinning, Téa waved back and shouted, "Thanks, Uncle Guy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just another thing I found languishing in my old files. (I blame re-reading my collection of 80s "Justice League International" comics...)


End file.
